Recuerdos de un Corazón
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Tomoyo por fin está con Eriol, pero, ¿sería la única persona que habitó en su corazón? Viñeta.


**RECUERDOS DE UN CORAZÓN**

¡Konnichiwa minna-san!

He aquí mi tercer fic. Este he tardado mucho en acabarlo, puesto que no estaba muy segura de como continuarlo.

Este fanfiction se lo dedico a todos aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo para leer los que ya he escrito antes, y ha todos ellos un gran:

�¡GRACIAS!

LO DE SIEMPRE: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp y compañía, así que les pido que no me demanden¡me acaban de suprimir mi dinero semanal! Jejeje.

-La luna es tan hermosa- murmuró una linda joven de 20 años mientras contemplaba el satélite desde el balcón de su enorme mansión. Eran las 8:00 de la noche y se encontraba totalmente sola. Tenía muchos amigos ahí en Inglaterra y cualquiera habría tenido ganas de platicar un rato, pero a ella no le apetecía hablar con nadie; ni siquiera a su esposo le había hecho mucha platica a pesar de sus insistentes llamadas hace un rato. Por primera vez le agradó encontrarse así. Sola. Pensó que era una muy buena oportunidad para reflexionar un poco acerca de su vida actual y para recordar sus aventuras en el pasado. Aventuras que pasó gracias a una persona muy especial para ella: Sakura Kinomoto. Ambas habían sido las mejores amigas del mundo; aún lo seguían siendo, pero ahora era diferente, ya que Tomoyo ya no tenía aquel sentimiento tan especial hacía su amiga. En sus tiempos de escuela, esta emoción, le había causado un poco de dolor y sufrimiento, porque sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Yukito Tsukishiro, un tierno y bondadoso joven, amigo de Touya; y, además también sabía que para Sakura, solo eran buenas amigas. Solo amigas, a pesar de que Tomoyo deseaba más, un poco más. Al principio se había conformado solo con soñar despierta, después se decidió a decírselo, pero entonces ocurrió aquello. Aquello que cambiaría la vida de su querida Sakura para siempre. Tomoyo la había apoyado durante todo el tiempo que ella tardó para resolver su problema, pero cuando todo parecía estar a punto de terminar, apareció una persona: un luminoso ángel que provocó una fuerte impresión al corazón de Tomoyo, logrando con esto que ella comenzara a fijarse en Yukito y todo por culpa de aquella hermosa figura alada que se escondía dentro de él. Durante las vacaciones, pensó muy detenidamente en este nuevo sentimiento hacía el simpático chico de cabellos gris, y también en lo que de verdad sentía por Sakura.

"Tal vez solo me sorprendió la figura de Yue y en realidad no sea nada" "Quizás solo siento una amistad sincera hacía Sakura y de verdad quiero a Yukito, pero ¿porqué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ella?" Solía tener este tipo de pensamientos cada día de descanso, y se dio cuenta de que mientras más lo pensaba más confuso se hacía. No podía negar que Yue era muy hermoso, le gustaba acordarse de su largo cabello color plata, de sus blancas alas, de sus bellos ojos, de su majestuosa figura; a pesar de que su mirada era un poco fría, ella estaba segura de que aquel par de estrellas también podían demostrar ternura y amor. Esto era lo que más le intrigaba y atraía de él: la gruesa armadura de hielo que demostró tener alrededor de su corazón el día del juicio. Se preguntaba continuamente si el amor verdadero de alguien hacía Yue sería capaz de romperla. Deseaba y soñaba con poder ser ella ese alguien. Quería, en verdad, conocer la parte noble y cálida que el hermoso Guardián Lunar intentaba esconder. La deprimía un poco la idea de que la decisión de quien entraba en su alma y quien no, pertenecía únicamente a Yue. Aún así, esto no le impedía el soñar despierta con él bello ángel plateado.

Apoyando la idea de decidirse por Yue, estaba Yukito. Este joven era muy guapo a sus ojos y no solo eso, también se distinguía por ser tierno, amable, bondadoso y sincero. Sobre todo sincero, porque nunca se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos; al menos por lo que le comentaba Sakura, Tomoyo nunca se había enterado de que Yukito no exteriorizara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él también le llamaba mucho la atención; desde el día del juicio, comenzó a fijarse más en su personalidad, comprobando todo lo antes mencionado.

Pero, por el otro lado estaba Sakura, la siempre sonriente chiquilla se había adueñado de sus pensamientos desde el primer momento en que la vio, y, al igual que Yukito, tenía un carácter y una dulzura que cautivaban al primer instante a cualquiera. Su tierna sonrisa y su gran corazón, eran más que una buena razón para enamorarse de ella.

Tomoyo no sabía que hacer; cada vez que recordaba a alguno de los tres sentía algo muy curioso dentro de ella. Era una sensación agradable pero que no le decía algo que ella no supiera ya. Se aisló mucho en sus pensamientos durante casi todas las vacaciones. Le vino a la mente la idea de pedir un consejo a alguien, pero¿a quien? Se dio cuenta de que en ese aspecto estaba sola. Completamente sola. No valía la pena preguntarle a su madre, puesto que pensaba que ella era todavía muy chica como para enamorarse de verdad, y no quería causarle ningún recuerdo amargo al mencionarle a Sakura. Tampoco podía preguntarle a sus otras amigas, porque podrían darse cuanta de que se estaba refiriendo a Sakura. Entonces ¿qué hacer¿Por quien decidirse? Tomoyo no se imaginó que esto podía hacerse más complicado más sin embargo, así fue.

Tres días antes de regresar a ala escuela, se le ocurrió una posible solución, pero también recordó algo que no había tomado en cuenta; lo cual fue un grave error, ya que esto era una barrera enorme y siempre le impediría lograr que su amor fuese correspondido, no importando a quien eligiera: recordó que Sakura estaba enamorada de Yukito. Se había concentrado únicamente en definir sus sentimientos por cada uno, sin pensar en ese detalle que le había causado cierto dolor desde el principio, desde que conoció a Sakura. Ahora tomando en cuenta ese otro aspecto, decidió no decidir, dejar que todo siquiera su curso y, si más adelante se la presentaba la oportunidad de poder conquistar a alguno, se prometió a sí misma que lo intentaría.

Pero, jamás se imaginó que podría existir una persona que le causara una... impresión tan fuerte como la que le provocó aquel chico de gafas y cabello azul oscuro. El día que entró a la escuela, sintió un extraño calor en el pecho, y luego al verlo junto a Sakura, no pudo decir si los celos que sentía eran por Sakura o por ese chico. Con el paso del tiempo Tomoyo se fue olvidando de Yukito y un poco de Sakura y más cuando se dio cuenta de que Li se había enamorado de Kinomoto. Conmovida por esto, se hizo el propósito de no descansar hasta ver a Syaoran confesándole sus sentimientos a Sakura. Él convencerlo fue algo difícil, ya que él no lo aceptaba, pero afortunadamente lo logró. Y se sentía feliz y a la vez triste por esto. Recordó que a partir de ese día, deseó con toda el alma poder amar a alguien y que este le correspondiera, pero parecía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello, se ponía muy mal y sentía que iba a estallar en llanto. Afortunadamente, cuando se comenzaba a resignar con aquella idea, llegó la confesión de amor de... ese chico. Ella se sintió un poco confundida y sorprendida con esto. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta y aceptar que su corazón le pertenecía al guapo chico inglés desde el primer instante. Pero al fin y al cabo, le había correspondido.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa señorita Daidouji?

Tomoyo se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz, puesto que la había pillado desprevenida. Despacio, volteó hacía la puerta de su habitación y concedió una dulce sonrisa al apuesto hombre que la observaba.

-¿Por qué llega tan tarde señor Hiiragizawa?

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa y no contestó, solo caminó hacía ella y le propinó un cálido y amoroso beso, después de que se separaron, él le anunció que iba a tomar una ducha, así que salió de la habitación dejándola sola otra vez. Tomoyo se permitió un ultimo pensamiento antes de seguirlo para hacerle alguna travesura:

"No sé y nunca llegué a entender que era exactamente lo que sentía por Sakura, por Yukito o por Yue, pero si sé y estoy absolutamente segura de que no se compara con la magnitud de lo que siento por ti, mi amado Eriol".

OWARI

**Notas para esta versión:**

La verdad a este fic no tuve que cambiarle muchas cosas, y ahora que leí más detenidamente creo que si me gustó En fin... a ver a quien más le gusta

Cualquier comentario, crítica o pregunta mi correo es vale de todo! (menos virus y esas cosas)

Matta ne

Atte: Akane Kinomoto


End file.
